


One Night Stand

by slashyrogue



Category: Move On (2012), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Grigg wakes up on New Year’s Day with a very naked handsome stranger in his bed.
Relationships: Grigg Harris/Mark (Move On)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: EatTheRare 2019





	One Night Stand

Grigg blamed it on the shots. 

Allegra, Bernadette, and Slyvia had taken him out for a night of drinks on New Year’s Eve after his breakup with Jocelyn. He’d taken one shot, then another, until he suddenly he was lightheaded and the rest of the night was a blur. 

The morning after was a very stark reality. He had bruises on so much of his body he’d at first thought they were bug bites. Then he’d seen a very naked man walk out of his bathroom. 

“Oh.” 

His bed partner’s eyebrow raised. “You don’t remember last night, do you?”    
  


Grigg swallowed. “Um...no. Not really. I think I must’ve had a good time because of all the hickeys.” 

The stranger smiled and bent down to pick up his briefs from the floor. “I certainly hope so.” 

He watched the man get dressed in near silence, his mind racing to try and connect what was happening. Men were never something that crossed his mind before but this one obviously was different. Even now Grigg imagined what he felt like under his fingers. “Did you?” 

The man looked up. “Have a good time?” 

“Yes,” Grigg said quickly, “I tend to be a rather overzealous lover and….” 

A scoff cut him off completely. “Who told you that was a bad thing? The woman in the picture?”    
  


Grigg looked at the picture of Jocelyn he had by his bedside. “Yes.” 

“She lied,” the man said, “I’ve had my fair share of bed partners and enthusiasm is not a bad thing.” 

Grigg sat up more as the man walked over to him. He leaned down and touched Grigg’s cheek. 

“I’m...having somewhat of an existential crisis,” Grigg whispered, “Because I’ve never been attracted to men before and I am VERY attracted to you right now.” 

The man’s smile made his insides flutter. “That is not an existential crisis, Grigg Harris. That is just natural.” 

Grigg laughed. “Not for me. I just...what’s your name?” 

“Mark,” the man said, “as to the rest of it I’d rather keep that to myself.” 

He moved away and retrieved his phone from the floor. 

“A man of mystery?” 

“Somewhat,” Mark said, “More that while I enjoyed last night I don’t think you need the trouble knowing me would bring. So I think this will be a true one night stand.”

Grigg sighed. “Oh.” 

He put the phone in his pocket and turned to smile at Grigg again. “Don’t worry. After the year I had last night was...very much needed.” 

Grigg clutched the blanket to his front and chewed on the bottom of his lip as Mark headed for his bedroom door. 

“Wait!” 

“Yes?” 

“You said last night was a one night stand, but...we both had a good time. Is there any chance….?” 

Mark sighed and shook his head. “You don’t want to see me again, believe me.” 

“But…” 

He looked at Grigg more serious now. “I’m not the kind of man anyone wants to get involved with, Grigg. Last night was a good distraction from us both and showed you that despite what  _ she  _ told you, you’re better than you think you are. Take that and move on.” 

Before Grigg could protest Mark walked out. He fell back onto the bed and sighed loudly staring up at the ceiling. 

Not everything had to be a whirlwind romance. 

He knew that. 

But something about this felt like more. 

Grigg sat there for another second before he shot up entirely naked and ran down the hall only to throw open his front door to nothing. Mrs. Kriezel walked by and shouted, “Oh my lord!” and he shut the door again. 

“Damn.” 

He headed for the kitchen for a pitiful breakfast only to freeze. 

Mark was sitting at his kitchen table sipping coffee and eating what looked like toast. He sighed. 

“I know I said I’m not someone you want to see again but...that didn’t mean I didn’t want to see  _ you  _ again.” 

He looked Grigg from top to bottom and Grigg felt his cheeks burn. 

“I….” 

Mark kicked the other chair out. “Have a seat. I think this year might just be starting out a bit brighter than either of us expected.” 

“I’m naked.” 

“I’ve seen you naked and in many different positions already. I think I’m entitled to view my handiwork in the light of day.” 

Grigg looked down. “I….”    
  


“Or we can go out for breakfast?” 

He looked up again. “I think I’d rather stay here and have breakfast…in bed.” 

Mark smiled. “I’ve fallen for charm and a pretty face before Grigg. Don’t make me regret this, alright?” 

Grigg forced himself to get past his shyness and walked over to the table where Mark reached out to touch his hip. “I think we have some talking to do before this goes any further.” 

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and moved to sit across from Mark. 

“I’m ready when you are.” 

“It all started a few years ago….” 

  
  
  



End file.
